Juegos de Video
by Ghost Steve
Summary: Videojuegos, brindan horas y horas de diversión a chicos y grandes. Hay de todos los tipos y géneros, lástima que no todos hayan sido creados para el ocio. Max se hace de un nuevo juego el cual no fue diseñado para divertir... sino para destruir a su amo.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, después de el éxito de "El Prófugo" con mi querida amiga TheCursedPrincess91 decidí continuar con mi estilo oscuro de historias. Como supongo que ya se imaginarán este fic se trata nuevamente de mi padre e hijo favoritos (que novedad, ¿verdad?). Solo que a diferencia de mis dos fics anteriores este tendrá una trama un tanto mas extraña, puede que sombría, fantasiosa y por que no, mas fumada.

Así como lo ven, este es un intento de una historia de horror de Goofy y Max, ¿así o mas raro?. En lo que respecta al horror a veces soy bueno y otras soy pésimo, a ver que sale esta vez. Espero que les guste o al menos que no les parezca tan mala. Sin mas por el momento los dejos, nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan.

Juegos de Video

Capítulo 1: Huye, Corre y No Te Detengas

-¡Te voy a ganar!-

-¡En tus sueños, amigo!-

Estas palabras resonaban por toda la casa de la familia Edwards mientras los jóvenes Mark y Axel consumaban su torneo diario de videojuegos. El lugar estaba totalmente deshabitado exceptuando la habitación de los dos hermanos, cuya obsesión por los juegos virtuales los habían convertido en unos verdaderos maestros con el paso de los años.

Mark superaba a Axel por muy poco, ambos eran bastante buenos y ganaban cada competencia a la que se inscribían. Para ellos el mundo digital era mucho más interesante que el real y todos sus ahorros se iban rápidamente en consolas, juegos y accesorios nuevos para pasar horas y horas divirtiéndose frente al televisor.

Conocían de todo tipo, desde los más infantiles y sencillos hasta los más complejos y aterradores. Los dos poseían un sexto sentido que rápidamente los hacía descubrir todas las pistas, obtener todos los puntos posibles, destronar a los campeones y terminar cada juego en un lapso no mayor a dos días, y eso tomando en cuenta los descansos que tenían que dedicar a comer.

Esta vez se encontraban jugando "Monster Racer 5", uno de sus favoritos. En la pantalla se podían ver dos automóviles, uno negro y el otro azul metálico, cada uno obedeciendo las órdenes de un hermano. Podían escuchar las ovaciones del falso público del juego y la voz pre grabada de un comentarista de carreras narrando cada uno de sus movimientos.

Ambos sudaban, no prestaban atención a ninguna otra cosa más que a su contrincante. Valía la pena concentrarse tanto con tal de ganar, después de todo una gran bolsa de nachos estaba en juego, además de la gloria de ser el vencedor. Momentos después el desafío concluyó con el anuncio de primero y segundo lugar, quedándose Mark con la victoria.

-¡Jaja!, ¡te dije que te iba a vencer!- saltó Mark.

-No es justo, yo había llegado primero- protestó Axel.

-Ah están los resultados hermanito- dijo Mark señalando el monitor.

-¡Esa torpe maquina está defectuosa!- dijo Axel.

-¿De qué murieron los quemados?-

-¿De qué?-

-¡De ardidos!. Vamos, sé un buen perdedor y acepta mi implacable victoria sobre ti- dijo Mark en tono burlón.

-Con gusto, tan pronto como me ganes limpiamente- respondió Axel.

-¿Me estás diciendo tramposo?-

-No, solo que por alguna razón eres el consentido de este odioso juego-

-Acéptalo, soy el mejor-

-Pues entonces demuéstralo, quiero la revancha- sentenció Axel.

-Claro, me encantará humillarte otra vez- dijo Mark tomando su control remoto.

En ese momento Mark se quedó mirando su consola de videojuegos fijamente. Axel se extrañó un poco al ver la expresión seria de su hermano entonces.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿ya te dio miedo?- preguntó Axel.

-¿Miedo a ti?, claro, sueña. No, solo estaba pensando… ¿tú crees que la leyenda sea cierta?- preguntó Mark.

-¿Cuál leyenda?- dijo Axel.

-La del juego que nos prestaron hoy en la mañana… el que decían que está embrujado- respondió Mark.

-¿Te refieres al "Imperio Demoniaco"?-

-Sí, ese-

-Pues la verdad dudo que sea verdad eso, debe ser solo un truco publicitario- dijo Axel.

-¿Tú crees?-

-Sí, ya parece que un video juego te va a atacar si pierdes en él-

-Si, eso es lo que más me llamó la atención. Según la leyenda el juego absorbe a todo aquel que lo juega y no gana… y hasta ahora ha sido el único juego que ni tu ni yo pudimos superar-

-Todo es mentira. Ese juego de seguro está programado para nunca dejar ganar al usuario. Lo que quieren es asustar a los ineptos- dijo Axel.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón-

-Claro que la tengo, dime, ¿Cuándo he estado mal?-

-Pues, hace dos minutos… cuando te gané, jugaste pésimo- rió Mark.

-Eres un idiota, en este mismo momento te voy a enseñar lo que es un verdadero campeón- dijo Axel tomando su control.

Ambos se disponían a oprimir el botón "reset" para iniciar otra ronda cuando la luz eléctrica se desvaneció. Las luces se apagaron y por consiguiente el juego también.

-¡No puede ser, justo antes de que pudiera darte una lección!- dijo Axel.

-Sí, claro, apenas sabes tomar el control- le respondió Mark.

-Maldita suerte la tuya, acéptalo, tenías pánico de darme la revancha, huías-

Justo en ese momento, Mark y Axel escucharon algo muy raro, como si alguien hubiera abierto la puerta principal y hubiera entrado en la casa.

-¿Escuchaste eso?- preguntó Axel.

-Sí, ¿Qué habrá sido?- siguió Mark.

-¿Crees que mamá y papá ya hayan regresado?-

-No lo creo, dijeron que llegarían hasta tarde-

-Entonces que…-

Axel no pudo terminar la frase, puesto que en ese momento escucharon claramente como si algo en la casa se cayera, más bien como si alguien hubiera deliberadamente tirado y roto algo. Los ruidos continuaron, esta vez en el comedor, luego en la sala. Parecía como si alguien hubiera llegado dispuesto a destruir su hogar.

-¿Crees que sea un ladrón?-

-Es posible, ven, mejor asegurémonos- respondió Mark.

Mark salió de la habitación seguido de cerca por Axel. Los dos se dirigieron a las escaleras a ver si podían ver desde ahí a quien fuera que hubiera irrumpido en su domicilio. Lamentablemente estaba demasiado oscuro abajo y no podían detectar ni la más mínima señal de movimiento.

-Espera aquí, voy a bajar- dijo Mark.

Axel asintió con la cabeza y se quedó de pie viendo como su hermano mayor bajaba lenta y silenciosamente. Por unos momentos los sonidos cesaron y Mark pensó que debería regresar.

-Creo que no es nada, solo iré a ver al comedor para asegurarme- dijo Mark.

-De acuerdo- respondió Axel.

Mark caminó por la oscuridad rumbo al comedor, Axel solo se limitó a esperarlo desde donde estaba ya un poco más tranquilo. Esperaba que la luz regresara pronto para poder continuar con su juego.

Entonces las cosas se complicaron, en ese momento Axel escuchó el desgarrador sonido de varias cosas rompiéndose y los gritos de terror de Mark. Así mismo escuchaba algo parecido al gruñido de un perro sumamente fiero.

-¡Mark!, ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Axel pero no obtuvo respuesta. Mark siguió gritando de horror y segundos después todo fue silencio.

Axel estaba muy asustado, no sabía que le había ocurrido a su hermano. Por un momento pensó en bajar corriendo a investigar pero luego recordó que a Mark le gustaba hacer bromas pesadas como asustarlo en la oscuridad, de seguro todo era un simple truco de él.

-Mark, si esto es una broma te va a ir muy mal. Mejor regresa de una buena vez si sabes lo que te conviene- dijo Axel.

Para su sorpresa, Mark pareció obedecerlo rápidamente pues en ese preciso instante distinguió a alguien caminando debajo de la escalera disponiéndose a subir.

-¿Qué te estás creyendo? Esas bromas ya pasaron de moda, mejor vamos a…- entonces Axel se dio cuenta de que quien estaba abajo no era su hermano, ni siquiera era un humano. No podía ver exactamente que era pero estaba seguro de que era un animal cuadrúpedo.

-¿Qué…es…eso?- se preguntó a sí mismo logrando ver dos grandes y brillantes ojos rojos mirándolo con maldad.

Lo que siguió fue demasiado rápido, aquel ser se abalanzó sobre Axel quien solo pudo dar un grito de horror antes de que el silencio reinara nuevamente por todos los alrededores. Minutos después la luz regresó dejando ver todo un desastre en la casa que sin duda molestaría a los padres de los chicos, por desgracia, esta vez no habría nadie a quien castigar.

Continuará………

Y aquí la voy a dejar, notarán que esta solo fue una pequeña introducción. Espero ansioso sus reviews para saber que tan mal lo hice, jeje, es broma. Como estoy un 99% seguro de que solo habrá un review en este capítulo y que solo una persona leerá esto tal y como lo ha hecho anteriormente a partir del proximo capítulo dejaré de hablar en plural y me limitaré a referirme en singular, o sea a ti amiga. Ya si algún día aparece otro lector por ahí pues volveré a referirme como si le hablara a mas de uno.

Espero que haya gustado la historia, nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, bueno, al fin terminé este segundo capítulo. Muchas gracias a mi amiga TheCursedPrincess91 por su review, espero que la historia te siga gustando. Es todo lo que tengo que decir por ahora, así que sin mas por mi parte me retiro, nos vemos/leemos, te cuidas.

Juegos de Video

Capítulo 2: El Imperio Demoniaco

La campana acababa de sonar y todos los estudiantes de la escuela salían literalmente corriendo hacia sus hogares o a algún lugar para pasar la tarde del viernes. Habían tenido una semana realmente difícil y la idea de dos días de asueto les subía el ánimo como una especie de elixir milagroso.

Max, P.J. y Bobby no eran la excepción, al igual que los demás se sentían verdaderamente agotados y felices por el tan deseado fin de semana. La alegría no podía ser mayor sobre todo porque al fin podrían ir a visitar la nueva tienda de juegos de video que acababa de instalarse cerca de la escuela.

No era como si alguien les hubiera prohibido ir antes, sin embargo habían considerado dejar ese placer para un día tan especial como el viernes. Los tres amigos caminaban animadamente rumbo a su destino conversando sobre la clase de juegos que podrían adquirir ahí.

-Dicen que tienen video juegos que aún no salen a la venta- decía Bobby.

-¿Qué eso no es ilegal?- preguntaba P.J.

-No lo sé, ¿pero a quien le importa?- decía Max.

-Sí, P.J., lo importante es pasarla bien. Ni que algo fuera a suceder por comprar un juego, hasta donde sé no es ningún delito- siguió Bobby.

-Supongo que tienen razón- dijo P.J. un poco más confiado.

Poco tiempo después los amigos llegaron a la tienda y no se llevaron una decepción. El lugar era tan grande y surtido como habían escuchado y efectivamente contaba con títulos de juegos que en ningún otro lado habían podido adquirir. El único detalle que no era perfecto eran los precios. De por si los juegos de video eran caros pero en esa tienda lo eran aún más.

Los amigos se separaron y cada quien fue a investigar en la sección de su preferencia. P.J. y Max inmediatamente fueron a la sección de acción/aventura, lugar donde sin duda estarían los juegos que tanto deseaban. Al llegar ahí comenzaron a esculcar entre los diferentes títulos, los cuales estaban cuidadosamente ordenados alfabéticamente, facilitándoles mucho el trabajo de selección.

-¡Wow!, ¡no lo puedo creer!, ¡tienen el juego de "Claws of War"!, se supone que saldrá hasta el próximo año- dijo P.J. entusiasmado.

-¡Y mira eso!, ¡también tienen el de "Underworld Emissary"!, ¡este lugar es increíble!- exclamó Max.

En ese momento escucharon el inconfundible grito de alegría de Bobby, quien se encontraba a unos cuantos pasillos de ellos.

-¡Chicos!, ¡tienen que ver esto!-

Max y P.J. fueron hasta donde su amigo, el cual sostenía entre sus manos un video juego con una portada bastante extraña. Era toda de color negro con un par de ojos rojos dibujados en ella. Bobby la sujetaba con una mezcla de triunfo y nerviosismo.

-Es increíble, nunca imaginé que este juego estuviera aquí- dijo Bobby.

Max se acercó y leyó el título de juego, cuyas letras color oscuro hacían un tanto difícil distinguirlas del resto de la caja.

-"El Imperio Demoniaco"- leyó Max –No lo había escuchado-

En ese momento Bobby lo volteó a ver con una expresión de reproche mientras que P.J. retrocedió un poco asustado.

-¿Cómo que no habías oído de él?, es el juego más famoso de todo el mundo. Incluso es legendario- dijo Bobby.

Max solo se encogió de hombros admitiendo su ignorancia referente a él. Entonces tanto él como Bobby notaron la expresión de miedo de P.J.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?- preguntó Max.

-Creo que lo mejor es que dejen el juego en su lugar- dijo P.J.

Bobby empezó a reír en ese momento de forma divertida.

-No me digas que le temes al juego- dijo Bobby.

P.J. asintió con la cabeza haciendo que Max se extrañara bastante.

-¿Por qué habrías de temerle a un videojuego, P.J.?- preguntó Max.

-Por lo que se dice de él- respondió el joven Pete.

-Te digo que este es un juego legendario, incluso se le inventó una historia de sustos para los incautos que quieren creérsela- dijo Bobby.

-¿Cuál es esa historia?-

-Se dice que nadie puede jugar esto más de una vez. Una vez que alguien ha comenzado no puede abandonarlo hasta ganar o perder, cada jugador cuenta con tres vidas, las cuales hay que cuidar muy bien si se quiere sobresalir. La leyenda dice que si alguien juega y gana adquirirá un conocimiento infinito sobre los juegos de video y se volverá invencible- explicó Bobby.

-Suena divertido- comentó Max.

-Pero eso no es todo, se dice que si alguien lo intenta y fracasa el juego lo absorberá y lo arrastrará al mundo de las tinieblas- dijo P.J.

Max se le quedó mirando a su amigo con expresión de burla.

-¿Eso es?, ¿en serio crees en eso?- preguntó Max.

-Suena tonto, lo sé, al principio yo tampoco creía pero ha habido gente que lo ha jugado y ha desaparecido- dijo P.J.

-Eso es mentira, todo está en tu imaginación- dijo Bobby.

-¿Y qué me dices de los hermanos Edwards? Eran los mejores en los video juegos y nadie volvió a verlos justo después de haber jugado mesa cosa- dijo P.J.

-Pues yo no sé ustedes, pero para mí es solo un truco publicitario- dijo Max indiferente.

En ese momento Bobby se le quedó mirando con malicia.

-Pues si piensas así, ¿Por qué no lo llevas y lo juegas?- preguntó Bobby.

-Gracias, no me gustan los juegos de horror- comentó Max.

-¿No será que te da miedo la leyenda?- siguió Bobby.

-¡Por favor!, ya parece que esa cosa me va a llevar al mundo de las tinieblas- dijo Max.

-Pues entonces no habrá problema en que lo juegues-

-Lo siento, Bob, pero ya llevo algunos juegos y no me alcanza para otro mas- dijo Max.

-No importa, de todos modos pensaba comprarlo. Yo lo pago y tú lo estrenas- dijo su amigo.

P.J. tomó entonces a Max por los hombros comenzando a agitarlo con desesperación.

-¡No lo hagas Max!, ¡no tienes que probar nada!- dijo P.J.

-Sí, no lo hagas, si tienes tanto miedo mejor no te arriesgues- lo retó Bobby.

Max se sentía realmente tonto con esa situación y solo para callarle la boca a Bobby decidió tomar el juego y aceptar.

-Está bien, lo voy a jugar una vez solo para demostrarles a los dos que estas son puras patrañas-

Bobby le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda a Max en señal de aprobación mientras que P.J. solo se quedaba mirando la escena impotente.

-De acuerdo, Max, haz lo que quieras pero luego no digas que no te lo advertí- dijo P.J.

-El que va a tener que admitir su error vas a ser tu. ¿Además?, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser ganar este juego?- dijo Max.

Los tres amigos fueron a la caja a pagar los video juegos y después regresaron a sus hogares para comenzar a usarlos. Unas cuantas horas después el tema del juego quedó en el olvido y los tres se enfocaron en disfrutar del viernes. Sin embargo Max no sabía que estaba a punto de cometer la peor estupidez de su vida.

Tarde o temprano terminaría llevando a cabo el reto de Bobby y las consecuencias de aquel acto no le iban a gustar para nada.

Continuará………


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, bueno, pues sin mas preambulos aquí está el tercer capítulo de esta historia. Muchas gracias a mi amiga TheCursedPrincess91 por todo su apoyo, espero que te guste este capítulo. Saludos.

Juegos de Video

Capítulo 3: Juguemos

Max llegó a su casa e inmediatamente después de cruzar la puerta su padre, Goofy, lo recibió con su acostumbrado ritual de abrazos, besos en la mejilla y preguntas acerca de cómo había estado su día. Max en verdad odiaba tener que pasar por esto todos los días más nunca se había atrevido a decírselo a su padre por temor a lastimarlo, además solo debía soportarlo unos pocos minutos, no era para tanto.

Sabía muy bien que Goofy solo lo hacía para demostrarle cuanto lo quería y ese no era ningún crimen. De hecho apreciaba y agradecía tener un padre tan bueno y cariñoso como él, de poder escoger no lo cambiaría por nadie, aunque claro que a veces podía ser un poco empalagoso.

Como sea había aprendido a vivir con ello y en ocasiones hasta disfrutarlo. Una parte de él aún sentía la necesidad de seguir siendo un niño, aunque nunca lo aceptara abiertamente.

-¿Cómo te fue Maxi?- le preguntó Goofy.

-Bien, Pa, dentro de lo que cabe- respondió Max.

-¿Te dejaron mucha tarea?- siguió Goofy.

-Oh si, bastante- contestó Max desanimado -¿Por qué tienen que dejar tarea los viernes?-

-Pues no lo sé hijo, cuando yo tenía tu edad sufría el mismo problema con eso. Pero no te desanimes, piensa que mañana es Sábado- lo animó Goofy.

-Sí, eso me consuela bastante-

-Y dime, ¿fuiste a esa tienda de juegos de la que me hablaste la otra vez?-

-Claro que si, y está genial. Tienen de todo ahí- respondió Max alegremente.

-Supongo que encontraste lo que estabas buscando- dijo Goofy.

-Sí, de hecho encontré mucho mas, mira- dijo Max comenzando a sacar todos sus juegos nuevos.

Goofy se sorprendió bastante al ver tantos cartuchos de juegos de video saliendo de la mochila de su hijo. Más se sorprendió al ver los precios de los mismos.

-Oye, Max, ¿no crees que gastaste mucho en estos juegos?- preguntó Goofy.

-No te preocupes, me dieron precio de mayoreo- contestó Max mostrándole sus nuevas adquisiciones.

Goofy se relajó un poco al escuchar esto ultimo y fue cuando un cartucho color negro llamó su atención. El adulto lo tomó y lo inspeccionó algo confundido.

-El Imperio Demoniaco- leyó Goofy -¿No que no te gustaban los juegos de horror, Max?

-¿Ese?, ignóralo, me lo prestó Bobby- dijo Max sin prestar mucho interés.

-Me sorprende que se lo pidieras prestado, no es del tipo de juegos que usas-

-Yo no se lo pedí, solo se trata de un ridículo desafío. Él y P.J. creen que esa cosa está embrujada y me retaron a jugarlo- explicó Max.

-¿Y aceptaste?-

-Claro, no iba a dejar que me llamaran cobarde-

-Hijo, no me gusta que te estés metiendo en cosas de este tipo- dijo Goofy preocupado.

-Es solo un juego, Pa. No va a pasar nada- término Max.

-Si tú lo dices-

El día transcurrió normal y sin mayores novedades. Goofy regresó a su trabajo en el centro comercial para cubrir el turno vespertino, pues ese día Pedro no había podido hacerse cargo de fotografiar niños. Max por su parte arrojó su mochila a un rincón donde no tuviera que verla durante el fin de semana e inmediatamente después comenzó a probar sus videojuegos.

Había sido una decisión realmente difícil elegir cuál de ellos jugar primero, todos eran tan buenos y llamativos que no sabía por dónde comenzar. Al final optó por cerrar los ojos y tomar uno al azar, escogiendo de esa manera el juego "Claws of War".

Fue de ese modo como Max comenzó lo que sería una emocionante tarde virtual. Su destreza era impresionante y la mayoría de los juegos no representaron problema alguno para él. Una vez que la noche llegó solo quedaba un juego sin abrir, el legendario Imperio Demoniaco de Bobby.

Max se sentía bastante agotado luego de andar oprimiendo los botones del control remoto de su consola de videojuegos y decidió que lo mejor era reposar un poco antes de seguir con todo eso. Dejó la caja del imperio demoniaco sobre su televisor y se dispuso a ir a la cocina por un pequeño refrigerio.

En ese momento algo muy extraño sucedió, las letras que formaban el título del juego comenzaron a brillar en un resplandeciente color rojo. Inmediatamente después el cansancio desapareció y Max sintió entonces una gran vitalidad y deseos de seguir jugando.

Era muy raro, llevaba horas frente al televisor casi sin parpadear siquiera, debería estar exhausto y hasta hace unos segundos lo estaba. No obstante era como si acabara de beber algún elixir vitamínico que le había devuelto las energías por completo. Sentía ganas de salir y correr, brincar, gritar… no, lo que deseaba era adentrarse nuevamente en el mundo de los videojuegos.

El muchacho saltó nuevamente al sofá quedando frente a frente con el televisor, otra vez. Entonces como si algún marionetista lo controlara, se levantó, tomó el juego del Imperio Demoniaco e ignorando por completo las luminosas letras de este lo introdujo en su consola.

Segundos después las luces se apagaron de repente, Max habría jurado que se había ido la electricidad de no ser porque el televisor seguía encendido. Decidió no preocuparse por ese detalle y concentrarse en su juego. No pasó mucho antes de que frente a él apareciera la siguiente leyenda:

_Bienvenido amante del peligro._

_Estás a punto de ingresar a los desolados confines del imperio demoniaco._

_Muchos antes que tú se han aventurado, siempre bajo su propio riesgo._

_Obtén la victoria y el conocimiento infinito será tuyo. Fracasa y tu alma será nuestra para siempre._

Max leyó estas palabras sin prestarles atención, lo único que quería era jugar. En ese momento, P.J. entró por la ventana, como había aprendido a hacerlo desde que eran pequeños. Al ver a su amigo jugando el imperio demoniaco dio un grito de terror.

-¡Max, No!, ¡No lo hagas!- gritó P.J.

Era tarde, el primer nivel ya había comenzado. Max miraba fascinado la pantalla haciendo que su personaje se moviera en un mundo lleno de monstruos y zombies que trataban de atacarlo. P.J. miraba la pantalla aterrado, cada nuevo monstruo que salía y atacaba al personaje de Max le helaba la sangre horriblemente.

-Max… por favor detén esto- pidió P.J.

-¿Por qué?, si voy ganado- respondió Max.

-Por eso, detenlo antes de que sea tarde-

-No sigas con esa leyenda, P.J., vas a ver como cuando gane se te quita ese miedo-

-Ese es el punto, Max, nadie puede ganar eso. Te vas a condenar-

-No es cierto P.J. relájate y mira como hago puré a esos monstruos- terminó Max.

P.J. siguió insistiendo pero era inútil, Max estaba demasiado entusiasmado con el juego. Así fue como pasó el primer nivel, luego el segundo y eventualmente el tercero. El chico Goof parecía imparable, incluso P.J. se calmó un poco al ver la habilidad de su mejor amigo.

-¿Lo ves?, te dije que no había por qué preocuparse- dijo Max.

No obstante el juego apenas comenzaba, mientras más ganaba mayor era el nivel de dificultad. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Max notara que el juego se estaba volviendo realmente complicado. P.J. lo miraba nervioso mientras que Max hacía todo lo posible por mantener a su personaje virtual con vida.

Desgraciadamente el límite del chico llegó y sin poder hacer nada al respecto acabó con sus vidas y por consiguiente con el juego. Max había sido oficialmente derrotado.

-¡No!, ¡No!, ¡No!- gritó P.J. viendo las palabras "Game Over" en la pantalla -¡Te dije que lo detuvieras!-

-Relájate P.J.- dijo Max.

-¿Cómo me voy a relajar?, acabas de maldecirte a ti mismo-

-Es solo un juego, mira, perdí, lo admito. Pero nada me ocurrió, ¿lo ves?, solo es una leyenda- dijo Max.

P.J. analizó estas palabras y se dio cuenta de que Max tenía razón. Había perdido el juego y sin embargo nada había pasado, no había maldiciones, monstruos, ni nada. Todo era mentira.

-Supongo que tienes razón… menos mal- dijo P.J.

-Claro que sí, ven, vamos por una malteada- lo invitó Max tratando de olvidarse del asunto.

Ambos muchachos estaban más confiados por haber comprobado que nada era cierto. Era absurdo creerlo, el juego solo era un juego y ya. No tenía ninguna maldición ni nada malo pasaría por no haber ganado… ¿o sí?

Continuará………


	4. Chapter 4

Pensé que no iba a terminar este capítulo a tiempo pero lo logré. Aquí te lo dejo amiga, espero que lo disfrutes, nos vemos/leemos, te cuidas.

Juegos de Video

Capítulo 4: Hora de Pagar

El día siguiente, sábado, pasó como cualquier otro para Max y Bobby. Los dos amigos ya casi se habían olvidado de todo el asunto del juego a diferencia de P.J. El joven Pete no había podido dejar de pensar en la maldición del video juego que estaba seguro que ahora recaía sobre su mejor amigo.

P.J. caminaba al lado de sus amigos y hacía lo mismo que ellos pero su expresión no denotaba alegría o diversión, todo lo contrario, parecía molesto, triste, preocupado, ni él mismo sabía cómo se sentía. Ya le habían explicado a Bobby todo lo ocurrido y honestamente los dos creían que P.J. estaba exagerando.

-Ya quita esa cara, P.J.- pidió Max.

-Quisiera, pero no puedo- contestó su amigo.

-Lamento haberte asustado con esa historia, amigo, pero en serio creo que estás exagerando- dijo Bobby.

-No se trata de la leyenda, afortunadamente no pasó nada con ese juego- contestó P.J.

-¿Entonces qué te pasa?-

-Me molesta el modo en que juegan con este tipo de cosas, uno no debe meterse con esto. Un día esto les va a causar un problema muy grande y no van a poder salirse de este- dijo P.J.

-No te preocupes por eso- dijo Max –Ni que fuera para tanto-

-Pues no deberían tomarlo tan a la ligera- dijo P.J.

-Vamos, ¿en serio nos vamos a pelear por esa tontería?- preguntó Bobby un poco molesto.

-Si amigo, no vale la pena ponernos de malas por ese tema que de hecho ya habíamos olvidado- dijo Max.

-Descuiden, ya no los molestaré mas con eso. Solo quería dejar muy en claro que no estoy de acuerdo con todo esto- terminó el chico Pete.

Los tres muchachos continuaron con sus actividades normales y no volvieron a hablar del tema por el resto del día. Los tres decidieron ir a comer al restaurante de hamburguesas que tanto les gustaba. Un paquete de hamburguesa papas y refresco era lo que necesitaban para despejar sus mentes y dejar el estrés a un lado aunque fuera por unos momentos.

Horas después el crepúsculo se acercaba nuevamente y con él el momento de que cada uno regresara a sus hogares. Bobby se despidió de sus amigos y luego se marchó a su casa. Justo en el momento en que Max y P.J. tomaban el camino contrario que los conducía a sus domicilios.

El atardecer se veía realmente bien detrás de las montañas en la distancia, era un espectáculo digno de verse y más en sábado. Los dos amigos caminaban alegremente conversando sobre lo que harían el día siguiente y despreocupados completamente de los conflictos mundanos de la escuela.

En ese momento los dos escucharon un extraño sonido proveniente de un arbusto cercano. Ya no estaban muy lejos de sus casas, de hecho podían verlas a lo lejos, no obstante una extraña sensación de soledad y peligro los invadió a ambos en ese instante.

El sonido era como de un animal merodeando por ahí. Normalmente no sería nada raro, podía ser algún gato o perro o una rata, montones de criaturas pasaban por ahí y a nadie le importaba. Lo que los había alarmado un poco era que a juzgar por el ruido se trataba de un animal realmente grande.

-¿Escuchaste eso?- preguntó P.J.

-Sí, ¿Qué será?- respondió Max tratando de sonar seguro de sí mismo.

-No creo que sea un perro, se me hace que es otra cosa- respondió P.J.

-Bueno, de todos modos no importa. Sea cual sea ese animal ya debió haberse ido- dijo Max.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón- dijo P.J. tratando de convencerse de esa idea.

Los dos siguieron su camino sin darse cuenta de que ahora estaban caminando más rápido. Ambos sudaban frío y quien los viera podría jurar que acababan de robarse algo por lo nerviosos que se veían. La idea del juego de video regresó a la mente de Max entonces sin poder explicarse el por qué.

-No, solo es una leyenda, nada es cierto- pensó para sí mismo.

Por su parte, P.J. también combatía contra sus pensamientos decidido a alejar toda idea de que algo pudiera estar ocurriendo. Los dos se veían nerviosos, sabían que su compañero estaba nervioso y conocían de antemano el por qué, mas no se atrevían a decirlo.

Ese asunto ya estaba olvidado, no valía la pena pensar en eso. Sin duda todo era parte de una mala broma de sus mentes tratando de arruinarles el resto del día. Es realmente curioso como justo después de escuchar una historia de terror o ver una película de ese género nuestra imaginación vuela a tal grado que comenzamos a ver sombras moviéndose, ojos mirándonos, objetos que se mueven por si solos. También a escuchar ruidos extraños, voces desconocidas y risas macabras que nos hielan la sangre.

Oh si, el cerebro es un órgano tan complejo y poderoso que a veces ni nosotros mismo logramos controlarlo. Eso era lo que pensaban Max y P.J. con la vana esperanza de que este razonamiento lógico los ayudara a alejar ese repentino miedo. Normalmente hubiera funcionado, las cosas suelen normalizarse cuando pensamos de ese modo. Solo había u pequeño detalle que impedía que esa idea lo arreglara todo, nadie les había contado ninguna historia tétrica recientemente. ¿Entonces por qué no podían dejar ir ese sentimiento?

-Bien, creo que mejor nos vamos a nuestras casas- dijo Max.

-Sí, creo que es lo mejor- lo apoyó P.J.

-Perfecto… entonces creo que te veré mañana- dijo Max.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos- se despidió el joven Pete.

Max y P.J. tomaron entonces los caminos que los llevaban directo a sus hogares haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no demostrar su perturbación al otro. La casa de Goofy y Max estaba un poco más cerca de donde ellos estaban por lo que el muchacho fue el primero en llegar a ella y entrar.

Se despidió desde lejos de su amigo con un movimiento de mano mientras que P.J. hacía lo mismo respondiéndole el gesto. Luego continuó el corto camino que le quedaba para llegar a su casa.

-Todo está bien, ya casi llegas- pensaba para sí mismo.

Momentos después ya se encontraba en la puerta de su casa disponiéndose a entrar en ella. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de un desafortunado detalle, se le habían olvidado las llaves.

-Genial, lo que me faltaba- dijo P.J. mientras tocaba a la puerta para que alguien le abriera.

Esperó unos segundos, consciente de que tardarían un poco en abrirle. Entonces nuevamente pudo escuchar el sonido de algo moviéndose entre los matorrales, solo que esta vez parecía estar más cerca de él. P.J. volteó la mirada tratando de descubrir que era lo que causaba aquel ruido pero no veía nada.

-Max, ¿eres tú?- preguntó al vació sin obtener respuesta.

La angustia comenzó a crecer nuevamente en su pecho mientras que claramente podía sentir la penetrante mirada de alguien, y era cierto, en ese instante estaba viendo observado por alguien, o mejor dicho, por algo.

P.J. volvió a golpear la puerta tratando de que lo dejaran entrar pero por lo visto no parecía haber nadie dentro de esta. Estaba muy asustado presintiendo que en cualquier momento alguien lo atacaría sin piedad.

-¡Papá!, ¡Mamá!, ¡alguien!, ¡por favor ábranme!- comenzó a gritar P.J.

El miedo llegó a su clímax cuando el sonido de arbustos moviéndose fue reemplazado por una extraña y ronca respiración. Era tan grave que incluso podía fácilmente ser confundida con alguien serruchando madera. De igual modo un leve gruñido llegó a sus oídos momentos antes de que un par de ojos rojos se asomaran de entre las ramas.

P.J. no pasó por alto este detalle y entonces se quedó congelado sin saber qué hacer. Definitivamente había algo merodeando por ahí y sin lugar a dudas se estaba preparando para hacerle daño.

-En hora de pagar- dijo una aterradora voz proveniente del mismo sitio de donde se veían los ojos.

P.J. no resistió mas, dio un grito de terror y literalmente intentó tirar la puerta a golpes para buscar refugio en la seguridad de su hogar. Afortunadamente no fue necesario hacerlo puesto que en ese segundo su padre abrió la puerta extrañado por la reacción de su hijo.

-P.J., ¿Qué te pasa ahora?- preguntó.

No obtuvo respuesta, justo cuando terminó de formular la pregunta una enorme y peluda figura salió del arbusto con dirección al muchacho. P.J. reaccionó rápido, se abalanzó sobre su padre empujándolo adentro de la casa y cerró la puerta bruscamente. Una fracción de segundo más tarde algo se impactó contra ella y comenzó a rasgarla con lo que parecían ser garras.

P.J. y su padre se miraron muy confundidos mientras escuchaban los rugidos de una feroz bestia tratando de entrar. Momentos después los ruidos cesaron y la criatura decidió retirarse por ahora. El peligro había pasado temporalmente.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- preguntó Pedro.

-No lo sé… pero creo que Max y yo estamos metidos en un lío muy gordo, papá-

Continuará………


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, aquí está el quinto capítulo de esta historia. Espero que les guste. Saludos.

Juegos de Video

Capítulo 5: Realidad, ¿Virtual?

Max se encontraba profunda y plácidamente dormido en su cama, acompañado con la tranquilidad de la noche y el suave canto de algunos grillos afuera de su ventana. El muchacho había llegado agotado a su cama y no había tardado mucho en quedarse dormido. Era comprensible, después de todo la noche anterior no había dormido por estar jugando "El Imperio Demoniaco".

Estaba tan relajado que apenas pudo escuchar que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Era una fortuna que quien quiera que estuviera tocando lo hiciera de un modo tan fuerte y agresivo, de lo contrario el chico Goof difícilmente lo habría escuchado. Ya era tarde y por consiguiente él y su padre tardaron en despertarse completamente e ir a ver de quien se trataba.

Max se quedó sentado en su cama mientras escuchaba como Goofy salía de su habitación y se dirigía a la puerta principal para atender al llamado. El Goof mayor bajó las escaleras en pijama y abrió la puerta solo para encontrarse con un enfurecido Pedro y su hijo P.J. afuera de su casa.

-¿Pedro?, ¿ya viste la hora?, ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Goofy confundido.

Desde su cuarto, Max pudo escuchar claramente los gritos de su vecino y padre de su mejor amigo. Por lo visto estaba muy molesto con ellos y ahora tendrían que pasar por otro de sus arranques de ira. P.J. por su lado parecía más tranquilo y trataba de controlar a su padre, a la vez que se disculpaba con Goofy por las molestias.

-¿Quieres saber qué ocurre?, ¡Lo que ocurre es que recientemente fuimos atacados y según P.J. tu hijo es el responsable de esto!- gritó Pedro.

-No es cierto, yo nunca dije eso- se defendió P.J.

-¿No me dijiste que Maximiliano había invocado a esa cosa?- alegó Pedro.

-Dije que era una teoría, realmente no sabemos qué era eso- siguió su hijo.

Goofy los miraba estupefacto mientras que Max por fin se dignó a salir de su habitación y bajar las escaleras.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó.

Pedro al verlo estalló en coraje -¡Tu!, ¡en este momento nos vas a dar una explicación a todos!- dijo señalándolo con un dedo.

-Seguro, aunque no sé de qué- dijo Max.

-¡No quieras pasarte de listo conmigo, muchacho!- gruñó Pedro.

-Pedro, amigo, Maxi no te ha hecho ningún daño, no sé por qué te pones así- dijo Goofy.

-¡Por su culpa casi nos matan!- alegó Pedro.

-¡Papá!- gritó P.J. tratando de llamar la atención –Por favor tranquilízate, necesito hablar a solas con Max, tal vez todo esto sea un error-

-Me parece bien, ven a mi cuarto para que me expliques que ocurre- dijo Max.

-¡Un momento…!- intentó decir Pedro pero en ese instante su hijo había corrido escaleras arriba para reunirse con su amigo en su habitación. Entraron en ella y cerraron la puerta para evitar escuchar los gritos del adulto Pete y los vanos intentos de Goofy por hacerlo entrar en razón.

-¿Ahora que hice P.J.?, tu papá no se había molestado así conmigo desde esa vez que bombardeamos a tu hermana con globos llenos de agua…y eso fue hace mucho tiempo- dijo Max.

-Escucha Max, tal vez no sea nada pero creo que las cosas están mal- respondió P.J.

-¿De qué hablas, amigo?, ¿y que es todo eso de que los atacaron?- preguntó Max.

P.J. le contó a su amigo todo lo ocurrido hace apenas unas cuantas horas, desde el momento en que se habían despedido, cuando escuchó a alguien entre los arbustos y finalmente cuando su padre abrió la puerta a la vez que una bestia se arrojaba contra ellos.

Max estaba un tanto sorprendido por este relato, era como escuchar una historia macabra de monstruos, aunque la sinceridad con la que hablaba P.J. lo estaba preocupando. Sabía que en esos momentos lo mejor era mantener la calma y tratar de pensar lógicamente.

-¿No habrá sido un animal?, ya sabes, un perro rabioso o algo así- preguntó el chico Goof.

-Creo que si parecía un perro, pero era mucho más grande, como un oso- dijo P.J.

-No hay osos por aquí amigo-

-Lo sé, además este animal era muy extraño. Juraría que sus ojos eran rojos y resplandecientes. Sus manos parecían humanas pero con garras. La verdad no me quedé a verlo detalladamente-

-Jeje, ¿no habrá sido un hombre lobo?- preguntó Max bromeando.

-No juegues, esto es serio. Estoy seguro de que era un animal, un animal bastante aterrador- dijo P.J.

En ese momento Max se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta donde los gritos de Pedro resonaban. El muchacho abrió y salió unos momentos dejando a P.J. solo en el cuarto. El joven Pete escuchó la voz de su amigo pidiendo a los adultos que bajaran la voz puesto que no los dejaban concentrarse.

Por supuesto que el Pete adulto no se quedó callado, más bien comenzó a lanzar insultos y maldiciones que sin duda todos los vecinos de la cuadra pronto escucharían. P.J. solo cerró los ojos negando con la cabeza, en verdad detestaba esa faceta de su padre. El muchacho se levantó y se asomó por la puerta como esperando ver nuevamente al ser que lo había atacado. Afortunadamente para él no pudo ver nada.

Nuevamente se volteó hacia la puerta disponiéndose a bajar y tratar nuevamente de arreglar las cosas, sin embargo algo lo detuvo. Antes de llegar al pasillo vio un pequeño montón de juegos de video arrumbado en una esquina de la habitación. No le sorprendió esto, Max acostumbraba dejar sus juegos así cuando no los estaba usando. Lo que le llamó la atención fue la negra caja de "El Imperio Demoniaco" en la cima de estos.

P.J. la tomó entre sus manos y comenzó a verla. No tenía mucho chiste, era una caja completamente negra a excepción de las letras rojas que escribían el nombre del juego.

-No puedo creer que aún tengo esto consigo- pensó P.J. imaginando que Max ya le habría devuelto el juego a Bobby. Entonces como si la situación quisiera molestarlo, las luces se apagaron, la energía eléctrica se había ido.

-¡Oh, genial!, ¡lo que nos faltaba!, ¡que se fuera la luz!- escuchó a su padre gritando en la planta baja.

P.J. se sobresaltó un poco cuando se apagaron las luces y por un instante pensó en correr a donde estaban los demás. No le gustaba estar solo en la oscuridad y menos en esos momentos. De repente algo ocurrió que él no se esperaba.

La caja del imperio demoniaco aún se encontraba entre sus manos pero algo raro estaba ocurriendo. El color negro había desaparecido y ahora P.J. podía ver la portada del juego con toda claridad. Eso sí que era raro, en la oscuridad total el juego se mostraba abiertamente cuando en presencia de la luz no lo hacía.

-¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?- se dijo a sí mismo mirando las ilustraciones del video juego, de entre las cuales una lo llenó de admiración y terror. Pocos segundos después, Max subió de nuevo al cuarto disculpándose con su amigo por haberlo dejado solo.

-Ya volví P.J., lo siento, sé que no te gusta la oscuridad pero la verdad esos gritos no me dejaban escucharte bien… ¿P.J.?-

Max notó entonces que su amigo miraba la caja de su juego con una expresión de miedo e incredulidad.

-Amigo, ¿Qué tienes?- le dijo.

P.J. no respondió, solo lo volteó a ver mientras le entregaba la caja del juego y le señalaba uno de los dibujos de la contraportada. Max lo vio y aunque se sorprendió también de que ahora pudiera verlo todo claramente no entendió que era lo que su mejor amigo quería decirle.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Max… ¿estás seguro de que las maldiciones… no existen?- preguntó P.J.

-Por supuesto, ¿Por qué?-

-Yo creo que si existen, y no solo eso, creo que ahora estamos en serios problemas-

-No te entiendo, amigo-

P.J. le señaló nuevamente la ilustración, la cual era un monstruo peludo con manos semi humanas de las cuales salían unas mortíferas garras. Su boca goteaba sangre y sus ojos brillaban con intensidad. No era un hombre lobo, aunque se parecía. Era como un ser canino con rasgos humanos y picos en su espalda. Sus pies también tenían garras y su expresión mostraba una naturaleza en serio maligna.

-¿qué quieres decir?, ¿este personaje? Creí que lo recordabas. Es Raldón, el villano del juego. De hecho fue ese monstruo el que acabó con las vidas de mi personaje e hizo que perdiera el juego- explicó Max.

P.J. lo siguió señalando con la mano temblorosa.

-Admito que es un diseño escalofriante y que el personaje impacta cuando juegas contra él. Pero solo es un villano virtual, P.J., no tienes nada que temer- siguió Max con tono tranquilizador.

-Esa cosa fue la que nos atacó… Raldón es real e intentó matarnos a papá y a mi, Max- terminó P.J.

Continuará………


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, bueno, creo que ya fui bueno con los personajes demasiado tiempo, es hora de que rueden cabezas. Jejeje, es broma, solo les traigo el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste. Nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan.

Juegos de Video

Capítulo 6: La Misma Historia

-¡Estás loco, amigo!, ¡eso es imposible!-

-Te digo que es verdad, Max. No sé cómo pero así es-

-¿Cómo puedes pensar que un monstruo de un juego de video esté atacando gente?-

-Se que suena absurdo pero…-

-Mira, P.J., creo que has estado muy estresado últimamente-

-Papá también lo vio-

-Pudo ser un animal, tranquilo, todo estará bien-

Estas palabras resonaban en la cabeza de Max mientras recordaba la conversación que había tenido un par de horas antes con su mejor amigo. Definitivamente P.J. debía estar enloqueciendo, no era para nada lógico lo que le decía. Sin embargo la desesperación con la que le hablaba lo hacía dudar de que en verdad lo estuviera imaginando.

No, era imposible. Raldón no era real, era un personaje ficticio creado para un bobo juego. Un bobo juego que extrañamente lo había cautivado. El Imperio Demoniaco había resultado ser todo un reto, no podía explicar el por qué pero esa única vez que lo había jugado le había fascinado a pesar de haber perdido.

Recordaba perfectamente cada detalle del juego, desde la aterradora introducción en la que se hablaba de un lugar remoto y siniestro donde los humanos eran cazados como animales. El personaje con el que había jugado era en verdad impresionante, pero no tanto como los fieros monstruos que ahí aparecían y que eran liderados por Raldón.

Todo el juego en sí era excitante, una verdadera obra de arte. De principio a fin mantenía ese aire lúgubre e imponente. Ahora llegaba a su mente la primera escena que en verdad le había dado miedo jugar. La aventura del juego comenzaba cuando el mejor amigo del personaje central era capturado por Raldón instantes después de haberse despedido de él.

La escena estaba muy bien planeada y animada. Raldón acechaba al personaje mientras este caminaba inocentemente hacia su hogar. Momentos después ese monstruo se abalanzaba sobre él y lo atrapaba junto con su padre. Definitivamente una parte muy dramática y escalofriante del juego.

En ese momento Max se sobresaltó, era exactamente lo mismo que según le había ocurrido a su amigo. Debía ser una coincidencia, una muy extraña coincidencia. Eso o P.J. se había impresionado tanto con el juego que ahora lo imaginaba en su vida. Pero si era eso no se explicaba cómo es que P.J. le había descrito el ataque con tanto detalle, Max ya había pasado esa parte cuando P.J. llegó, no era posible que lo supiera.

Si, sin duda solo se trataba de una casualidad. De todos modos algo dentro de él le decía que debía estar alerta. No necesariamente relacionado con el juego, pero sin duda algo muy extraño estaba ocurriendo.

Goofy también estaba un tanto consternado por la reciente discusión, no era la primera vez que su vecino y amigo se peleaba con él pero esta vez ya se estaba hablando de cosas de vida o muerte, de un fiero monstruo que acechaba por los alrededores.

Los últimos días habían sido muy extraños y difíciles, y lo mas sospechoso era que todo había comenzado luego de jugar el Imperio Demoniaco. No quería caer en la superstición, no estaba dispuesto a creer en la leyenda, pero todo parecía estar obligándolo a hacerlo.

No sabía qué hacer, si la historia de P.J. era cierta entonces las cosas eran peores de lo que se imaginaba. No era como haber reprobado una materia o haber perdido un objeto, esta vez se estaría enfrentando a un problema más allá de lo que conocía y comprendía.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien, quería desahogarse y tal vez ser aconsejado. Sin embargo no podía hacerlo, su padre sin duda estaría dispuesto a ayudarlo pero se sentiría muy raro y estúpido tratando de decirle que tal vez tenía a un monstruo homicida salido de un video juego tratando de matarlo a él y a sus amigos.

Si, se escuchaba como algo muy tonto, incluso hablando de Goofy. Aunque no quisiera aceptarlo estaba solo con sus pensamientos, solo esperaba que sus suposiciones fueran falsas y que nada malo fuera ocurrir.

Lo único que podía tranquilizarlo ahora era tratar de pensar lógicamente olvidando por completo cualquier tipo de idea ficticia, mágica o maligna. En teoría no era tan difícil, solo debía pensar como siempre lo hacía. Además se sentía tan bobo, él que siempre había sido un joven muy inteligente y con ideas muy prácticas ahora se dejaba llevar por una estúpida leyenda que acababa de escuchar.

Y pensar que apenas el día anterior se había burlado de P.J. por creer en la leyenda del video juego, ahora incluso se sentía culpable por haberlo hecho. Por otro lado si Bobby lo viera se estaría muriendo de la risa por su situación.

Seguramente para su amigo sería todo un deleite verlo tan nervioso y preocupado por un asunto que juraba no tomar en serio. No lo culpaba, él mismo sentía vergüenza por esta situación y si otro estuviera en sus zapatos por supuesto que se burlaría de él.

Max se recostó en su cama tratando de despejar su mente de ese tipo de pensamientos. No estaba logrando nada, solo estresarse aún más de lo que ya estaba. Se sentía bastante agotado, como si acabara de hacer mucho ejercicio. No era para menos, las últimas noches casi no había dormido. Cerró sus ojos tratando de reposar un poco mientras que hacía un esfuerzo por pensar en cosas más agradables.

Por desgracia su mente no parecía querer abandonar el tema del imperio demoniaco. Por más intentos que hacía de concentrarse en otras cosas siempre aparecían las imágenes del juego.

Su mente ahora estaba recreando otra escena del juego que lo había atemorizado bastante todo comenzaba cuando el personaje llegaba a un pueblo casi abandonado y veía a uno de los habitantes de este adentrarse en el bosque completamente solo. Cómo el juego se basaba un poco en buscar pistas decidía seguir a ese personaje para averiguar un poco más sobre él.

……………………………………………

Mientras tanto, Bobby caminaba rumbo a la tienda para comprar algunas cosas que le habían encargado sus padres. No le gustaba para nada tener que posponer sus actividades para cumplir con ese tipo de tareas pero no le quedaba de otra. Todo estaba muy oscuro y solitario y a Bobby solo lo hacía sentirse peor.

……………………………………………

Luego se seguir al personaje misterioso, este entraba en una cueva secreta y poco después salía con una cosa parecida a un diamante, la cual sería de ayuda en otra parte del juego que por el momento no concierne. Una vez que lo tenía emprendía el vieja de nuevo al pueblo seguido por el héroe que Max manipulaba.

…………………………………………..

Por fin había comprado las cosas para su madre, aparentemente esta quería hacer una fiesta por la gran cantidad de productos que le había pedido.

…………………………………………..

El personaje misterioso caminaba por el bosque sin saber que algo terrible estaba a punto de sucederle. Iba pensando en sus cosas cuando Max logró distinguir una sombra acercándose a él, justo en el momento en que el sensor de peligro que el juego llevaba incluido se encendía.

…………………………………………

Mientras caminaba rumbo a su hogar, Bobby pudo escuchar como si algo se acercara a él. Aparentemente un animal.

………………………………………..

El personaje por fin parecía notar que algo lo acechaba, Max trataba de ayudarlo pero el juego estaba programado de tal modo que él no podía moverse ni ayudarlo.

……………………………………….

-¿Quién anda ahí?- preguntó Bobby

………………………………………

Max pudo observar como ese desafortunado en infeliz personaje era atacado sin piedad por Raldón. Trataba de huir pero el monstruo era mucho más fuerte y poderoso que él.

…………………………………….

-¡No!, ¡No!, ¡Déjame!, ¡Auxilio!- gritaba Bobby mientras era arrastrado por aquella bestia hacia quien sabe dónde.

…………………………………….

Finalmente todo terminaba, Raldón desaparecía entre las sombras junto con su desdichada víctima. Esa parte había sido bastante impresionante para Max al momento de jugarla a pesar de que sabía que solo se trataba de un video juego.

En ese momento un terrible presentimiento llegó a él. No sabía cómo explicarlo pero estaba seguro de que algo muy malo acababa de ocurrir. Abrió los ojos y sin entender el por qué solo pudo pronunciar una palabra.

-¡Bobby!-

En otro lado, en una calle oscura para ser más exactos. Varios vecinos habían salido de la seguridad de sus casas buscando al remitente de esos desgarradores gritos de terror. Sin embargo todo lo que encontraron fue un montón de víveres dispersos por el suelo. Víveres que el tendero mencionó que acababa de vender a un jovencito apenas unos momentos atrás.

Continuará………


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, aquí traigo el septimo capítulo, espero que les guste. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan.

Juegos de Video

Capítulo 7: La Siguiente Víctima

La noticia de la desaparición de Bobby fue en verdad terrible para su familia y amigos. Max y P.J. acababan de enterarse de eso y, como era de esperarse, les afectó mucho. Es bastante malo de por sí que alguien conocido desaparezca sin dejar rastro y peor aún cuando en el lugar del crimen se encontraran rastros de violencia.

No sabían que pensar, la policía inmediatamente inició las averiguaciones hablando de un posible secuestro para pedir rescate. No era una teoría muy lógica tomando en cuenta que la familia de Bobby no tenía un gran capital económico, pero era lo único que se les ocurría por el momento.

Para los amigos de la victima habría sido fabuloso aferrarse a esa idea y esperar que las autoridades se hicieran cargo. No obstante las marcas de rasguños en el pavimento, pequeñas manchas de sangre y uno que otro pelo de animal en la escena del crimen los obligaban a considerar una teoría más escalofriante y un tanto más inverosímil.

-Espero que la policía encuentre pronto alguna pista de Bobby- dijo Max en voz baja.

-Max, ambos sabemos que no será así- dijo P.J.

-No seas pesimista, si tenemos fe seguramente encontrarán al secuestrador- siguió Max tratando de evadir lo que, sabía, su amigo estaba pensando.

P.J. estaba a punto de entrar en una crisis nerviosa y un poco molesto sujetó a Max por el cuello de su camisa obligándolo a verlo directo a los ojos.

-¡Amigo!, ¡Deja ya de fingir!, ¡Ambos sabemos quien se llevó a Bobby!-

Max comprendió que P.J. no estaba dispuesto a olvidarse del tema ni de permitir que él lo hiciera. Sin embargo aunque una parte de él le decía que eso era lo que estaba ocurriendo no quería admitirlo.

-No P.J.-

-¡Tienes que aceptarlo!-

-No-

-¡No podemos negarlo más!-

-¡No!-

-¡Raldón atacó a Bobby, Max!-

-¡No lo digas!-

-¡Con esa actitud no vas a lograr nada!-

-¡Lo sé!, ¡¿Pero qué podemos hacer en todo caso?!- dijo Max casi llorando –Si ese monstruo en verdad tiene a nuestro amigo no podremos hacer nada contra él-

-Tal vez no, tal vez Bobby está perdido, Max. Pero entiende esto… nosotros somos los próximos- dijo P.J.

Max solo guardó silencio dándose cuenta de que su amigo tenía razón. Ya no estaba en posición de aparentar nada.

-Si es así… entonces no tenemos esperanza- dijo Max.

-Tiene que haber una- respondió P.J. suplicante.

-Tendríamos que saber a quién va a atacar ahora para tener aunque fuera una pequeña posibilidad- explicó Max.

P.J. sentía que el mundo se le cerraba. Max tenía razón en eso, no había otro modo de escapar de ese demonio más que estar un paso delante de él, cosa que por supuesto era poco más que imposible.

-Tienes razón, estamos muertos- dijo P.J. derrotado.

Max abrazó a su amigo sintiéndose terriblemente mal. Era como tener una enfermedad terminal y estar consciente de que en cualquier momento todo terminaría, solo que esta vez se trataba de un final mucho más horrendo, doloroso y aterrador.

-Esto es igual que el juego, Raldón es invencible- dijo P.J.

Max asintió sumamente triste, pero poco después las palabras de P.J. fueron como una bendición para él. Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su cara y a P.J. le extrañó bastante verlo tan feliz en un momento como ese.

-No se ha terminado, aún no- dijo Max –P.J., eres un genio-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Lo que acabas de decir, "Esto es igual que el juego". Tu ataque fue idéntico al primer ataque del imperio demoniaco. La mamá de Bobby comentó que antes de que desapareciera lo había mandado por unas cosas a la tienda, igual que el segundo ataque-

-No entiendo-

-Es la misma historia del video juego. Los dos primeros ataques fueron los mismos y siempre a conocidos y amigos del personaje central… el cual asumo que soy yo por haber sido el que jugó- dijo Max.

-¿Significa que al jugarlo nos condenaste a todos?- preguntó P.J. molesto.

-Eso me temo, pero velo por el lado bueno. Ahora podremos saber lo que Raldón hará- explicó Max –Ese monstruo está siguiendo la trama del juego, eliminando a los personajes reales que representan a los virtuales. Primero fuiste tú, pero no lo consiguió contigo, ahora fue Bobby. Estoy seguro de que seguirá haciendo esto hasta llegar a mí y entonces tratará de acabarme-

-Eso es horrible-

-No tanto, P.J., no lo logrará si actuamos rápido. Por ahora tenemos que jugar otra vez el imperio demoniaco- dijo Max.

-No servirá de nada, capaz que liberas a un segundo Raldón-

-Lo dudo, y si servirá de mucho. Así sabremos quién es la siguiente víctima- terminó Max.

Los dos amigos no perdieron más tiempo y se dirigieron lo más rápido que pudieron a la casa de Max. Una vez ahí encendieron la televisión, colocaron el juego del imperio demoniaco en su sitio y comenzaron a jugar.

Era realmente extraño que estuvieran jugando un video juego y que no se sintieran bien con ello. Esta vez no se trataba de perder el tiempo o de tener un momento de ocio, ahora debían concentrarse al máximo para descubrir la identidad de la siguiente víctima.

Afortunadamente Max ahora conocía en qué consistía el juego y con sus habilidades en este tipo de actividades no tardó en avanzar al segundo nivel. Así fue como llegó a la escena del primer ataque, la cual fue un tanto incómoda de ver para P.J.

Max entendía que para su amigo debía ser difícil encarar nuevamente su ataque, por lo que le indicó que podía retirarse si lo deseaba. No obstante P.J. se negó.

-No Max, es horrible ver eso otra vez. Pero no te voy a dejar esto a ti solo- dijo P.J.

Max se sintió realmente agradecido con su amigo por eso. Realmente P.J. lo estimaba como para aferrarse a estar ahí junto a él a pesar del peligro que corría con eso. El chico Goof trató de concluir esa parte del juego lo más rápido posible para ahorrarle el sufrimiento a P.J.

Algunos minutos después llegaron a la parte del ataque que representaba al de Bobby y tal cual lo sospechaban la escena era la misma. Todo encajaba y si P.J. había tenido alguna duda con respecto a la teoría de Max, esta desapareció al instante.

-Pobre Bobby- susurró Max al ver como el Raldón digital atacaba sin compasión al personaje.

-Sí, realmente le fue mal- siguió P.J.

Ambos se sentían sumamente acongojados por haber visto lo que le había ocurrido a su amigo, no obstante ese no era el momento de ponerse a llorar. Poco después la tercera víctima fue revelada.

La escena se desarrollaba en un lago, donde una joven virtual salía de bañarse. Este personaje representaba a la típica doncella en peligro de la historia. Podría decirse que el amor platónico del personaje central.

P.J. no comprendía la situación, solo podía ver como Raldón salía del agua y arrastraba a la joven a las profundidades mientras esta intentaba vanamente de escapar.

-¿Qué significa eso?, ¿una chica en un lago?, ¿por aquí no hay lagos?- dijo P.J.

No obstante Max había comprendido perfectamente lo que el juego trataba de decirle.

-No se trata de un lago P.J., al menos no en nuestro mundo- explicó Max –Alguien cercano a mi tiene clases de natación esta tarde-

-¿En serio?, ¿Quién?-

-Es demasiado obvio. Esa chica es el amor del personaje principal del juego… ya sé quién es la siguiente víctima- dijo Max preocupado.

-Un segundo, ¿no hablarás de…?-

-Exacto. Esa cosa va a ir por Roxanne-

Continuará………


	8. Chapter 8

Hola a todos, o bueno, hola a mi unica lectora, jeje. Aquí me tienen puntualmente como cada Jueves con el siguiente capítulo de esta historia. Muchas gracias por los reviews, espero que este capítulo guste. Por cierto, como sabrán normalmente publico los jueves, no obstante la proxima semana tengo un compromiso de teatro (por si no lo saben ando en esas ondas) precisamente el jueves y probablemente no me sea posible publicar hasta la noche o hasta el viernes, así que no se me vayan a desesperar, que conste que ya les dije.

Y bueno, no los entretengo mas, espero que disfruten este capítulo. Saludos.

Juegos de Video

Capítulo 8: La Tercera es la Vencida

-¡Muy bien chicas!, ¡al agua!- indicó la instructora de natación que impartía la clase de Roxanne. Todas las jóvenes corrieron a la piscina listas para pasar los próximos 60 minutos en el agua. A Roxanne le gustaba mucho nadar, de hecho en casi todas sus vacaciones su familia iba a la playa.

En algunas ocasiones Max había asistido a sus clases para mirarla y esperarla al término de esta para invitarla a salir a algún lugar. No obstante en esa ocasión su novio no se encontraba por ahí, cosa que preocupó un poco a Roxanne. Para Max ya era una costumbre asistir y de repente dejaba de hacerlo, si al menos le hubiera avisado de algún asunto pendiente pues no tendría de que preocuparse. Solo esperaba que todo estuviera bien con él, después de todo, tal vez solo se había retrasado.

-Relájate, estoy segura de que llegará pronto- le dijo su amiga Stacey.

-Sí, supongo- contestó Roxanne con una sonrisa.

Ambas amigas salieron de los vestidores rumbo a donde sus demás compañeras ya las esperaban. Roxanne se veía realmente bien usando su traje de baño, probablemente uno de los motivos por los que Max había comenzado esas visitas a la escuela de natación. Como fuera, para Roxanne no era nada desagradable ese motivo, de hecho su relación con Max ya estaba alcanzando la siguiente fase, la fase de "confianza" por así decirlo.

Momentos después ya se encontraba dentro de la piscina tomando su clase. Los minutos pasaron relativamente rápido y antes de darse cuenta ya estaba escuchando las indicaciones de su profesora de que se dirigieran nuevamente a los vestidores. Roxanne normalmente tenía que lidiar con esto, demasiado rápido pasaban sus agradables momentos en el agua.

-Ven, Roxanne- le dijo Stacey al ver que su amiga se demoraba más de la cuenta.

-En un segundo salgo, Stacey, solo quiero estar aquí un ratito mas- explicó Roxanne.

-Bien, trata de no tardar mucho- contestó su amiga a la vez que salía del agua.

Roxanne solo asintió con la cabeza mientras nadaba otro poco, afortunadamente su clase era la última del día, de lo contrario ya tendría a alguien exigiéndole que se retirara para que el siguiente grupo entrara. La muchacha se sumergía y nadaba de un extremo de la piscina al otro tratando de extender lo más posible su estancia.

En ese momento, Roxanne dirigió la mirada al ventanilla que dividía la piscina con la recepción de la escuela y en verdad se deprimió al no ver a Max ahí.

-¿Le habrá pasado algo?- se preguntó a sí misma.

Debió de haberse quedado un rato mirando la ventanilla puesto que poco después Stacey ya salía de los vestidores completamente arreglada y lista para irse.

-¿Aún ahí?- le preguntó –Si te quedas más tiempo te vas a arrugar-

Roxanne ni siquiera se molestó en contestare o voltear a ver a su amiga, solo se quedó mirando a la ventanilla. Stacey comprendió entonces que la ausencia de su novio le estaba afectando a Roxanne.

-Tranquila, estoy segura de que todo está bien, tal vez tuvo un imprevisto- le dijo tratando de animarla.

-Eso creo- dijo Roxanne.

-Hagamos algo, sal de ahí y una vez que te hayas vestido iremos a la casa de Max para preguntar por él, ¿te parece?-

-De acuerdo- contestó Roxanne un poco más animada.

-Genial, te espero afuera- dijo Stacey al momento que salía de las instalaciones de la escuela mientras que Roxanne nadaba al otro extremo de la piscina donde estaban las escaleras que usaba para salir de ella.

Stacey llegó a l salida y se sentó en la acerca esperando que Roxanne saliera. En ese momento vio llegar a Max y a P.J. literalmente corriendo y sudando por el cansancio.

-Vaya, al fin llegas, Max- le dijo –Roxanne está muy preocupada por ti-

-Lo lamento, tuve un problema…'dónde está Roxanne?- preguntó Max.

-Adentro, apenas está saliendo de la piscina-

-Gracias, ¡vamos P.J.!- dijo Max.

En eso Stacey se levantó de golpe un poco molesta con el chico Goof.

-¿Cómo que "vamos"?- dijo la chica -¿No pensarás entrar a los vestidores de las chicas mientras Roxanne se está quitando el traje de baño?-

-No es lo que crees…-

-Mira Max, estoy de acuerdo en que ella es tu novia y que la quieres mucho y todo eso… pero al menos espérate un rato mas antes de pensar es "esas cosas"- dijo Stacey en tono pícaro.

-¡Stacey!, ¡estás mal!... ¡Roxanne puede estar en peligro!- dijo P.J.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Stacey preocupada.

-¡No hay tiempo de explicar!- terminó Max entrando a la escuela.

Roxanne se encontraba fuera de la alberca secándose con su toalla en el momento en que Max entró. Al verlo, la chica se llenó de alegría y una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

-¡Max!, ¡llegaste!- exclamó Roxanne.

-Grandioso, creo que legué a tiempo- pensó para sí mismo Max.

-Roxanne, tenemos que irnos de aquí cuanto antes- le dijo a su novia.

-Un segundo, ya estás como Stacey de desesperado- se defendió Roxanne divertida.

Por desgracia para ella, Max no se estaba riendo, de hecho se veía aterrado. Resulta que el chico acababa de ver una enorme y peluda mano con garras saliendo de la piscina justo detrás de Roxanne.

-¿Qué te pasa, Max?- preguntó la muchacha.

-¡Quítate de ahí!- gritó Max.

Roxanne se dio cuenta demasiado tarde del peligro, puesto que antes de poder voltear a ver, la mano de Raldón la sujetó del brazo y la arrastró bruscamente a las profundidades.

-¡Roxanne!- gritó Max mientras se arrojaba al agua y lograba sujetar la mano de su novia.

Stacey estaba perpleja al igual que P.J., ellos también habían sido testigos de lo que acababa de ocurrir y sencillamente no sabían cómo reaccionar. Mientras tanto, dentro del agua, Max forcejeaba jalando el brazo de Roxanne con todas sus fuerzas para evitar que ese monstruo se la llevara.

El cloro de la piscina le irritaba los ojos pero aún así no perdía de vista a su objetivo, Roxanne por su parte lo miraba suplicante mientras que la inmensa y oscura figura de Raldón continuaba intentando llevársela. Sus brillantes ojos rojos hacían contacto con los de Max, quien por una extraña razón no sentía miedo a él a pesar de que era la primera vez que se enfrentaban cara a cara.

-¡No!, ¡no te la vas a llevar!- dijo Max.

En ese momento ocurrió algo que no esperaba, Raldón habló. Su voz era sumamente grave y escalofriante. Max se sintió realmente intimidado ante esto peor aún así no soltó a su chica.

-Jajajaja, pobre estúpido- dijo Raldón –Jamás podrás detenerme-

-No necesito hacerlo, solo voy a evitar que te lleves a mi novia- contestó Max.

-¿Acaso no me temes?- preguntó el monstruo.

-Desde luego que sí, pero temo mas perder a mis seres queridos-

-Pues mejor acostúmbrate, porque luego de llevarme a esta niña iré por la persona que más te importa en la vida-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Digamos que espero que hayas disfrutado la compañía de tu padre, por que pronto te vas a despedir de él, jejeje-

-¡No!, ¡A él no lo metas en esto!-

-Fuiste un idiota al invocarme, mocoso. Pero descuida, igual que en el juego no tendrás que sufrir mucho por la ausencia de tus amigos y familia-

-¡Cállate!-

-Una vez que los tenga a todos iré por ti, así que yo que tu trataría de disfrutar lo que te queda en este mundo, jajajajaja-

Las palabras de Raldón eran tan perturbadoras que Max sintió un horror inmenso. Entonces, la fuerza del monstruo aumentó y sin que el joven Goofy pudiera hacer nada, jaló a Roxanne hasta que los dos se perdieron en el fondo de la piscina desapareciendo de la vista de Max.

En ese instante, Max se dio cuenta de que el aire le faltaba y no tuvo más remedio que salir a la superficie para respirar, aunque realmente ya no le importaba hacerlo, le había fallado a su novia. Al salir del agua, el chico Goofy solo se quedó en la orilla llorando de tristeza y frustración mientras que Stacey y P.J. corrían a él para ayudarlo.

-¿Qué pasó, Max?, ¿estás bien?, ¿dónde está Roxanne?- preguntó Stacey.

-No pude salvarla, ese demonio se la llevó- sollozó Max.

-No es posible- dijo P.J. preocupado.

-Y eso no es todo, ahora va a ir por papá- terminó Max no teniendo ni la más remota idea de que hacer ahora.

Continuará………


	9. Chapter 9

Hola a todos (como si muchos leyeran este fic), aquí les traigo la novena parte de este fic, espero les guste.

Juegos de Video

Capítulo 9: Fuerzas Oscuras

-¡No!, ¡No!, ¡No!, ¡Esa cosa no pudo llevársela!- gritaba Max frustrado por no haber podido rescatar a su novia.

-Amigo, relájate. No vas a conseguir nada poniéndote así- dijo P.J.

-Sí, Max. Esto no fue tu culpa, no podías haber hecho nada… por cierto, ¿Qué era esa cosa?- siguió Stacey.

-Luego te decimos, lo que debemos hacer ahora es tratar de detenerlo antes de que cobre otra víctima- dijo P.J. -Según entendí ahora irá tras de tu papá-

-Lo sé, y eso es lo que más me molesta- dijo Max- Si fracaso otra vez lo perderé a él también… y luego vendrá por mí-

Stacey no sabía bien que era lo que ocurría y eso estaba comenzando a incomodarla bastante, considerando que ella siempre estaba al tanto de todo lo que pasaba en la escuela.

-¿Alguien quiere explicarme que está ocurriendo aquí?- preguntó Stacey molesta -¿Cómo está eso de que va a ir por tu papá y luego por ti?-

Max y P.J. intercambiaron miradas de preocupación, no sabían que tan conveniente era hablarle a Stacey sobre su "pequeño problema". No querían que más gente se viera involucrada pero las circunstancias no se los iban a permitir.

-¿Y bien?- insistió la chica.

-Créenos. No quieres saber- dijo P.J.

-Oh, claro que quiero. No esperarán que me quede tan tranquila luego de haber visto a mi amiga siendo capturada por un monstruo- dijo Stacey.

Los muchachos comprendieron en ese momento que no iban a poder evadir eso. Les gustara o no, Stacey ahora estaba metida en ese embrollo. Lo mejor era decírselo de una vez y evitarse todo el proceso que levaría tratar de inventarle una excusa convincente para que al final ella terminara adivinando.

-De acuerdo, Stacey- comenzó Max –Te lo diremos pero no te va a gustar-

Stacey cruzó los brazos preparándose para escuchar la historia.

-Muy probablemente no nos creas al principio pero ten en cuenta lo que acabas de ver… estamos en un lío muy feo- dijo Max.

-Me doy cuenta de eso, ¿pero por qué no me quieren decir?- preguntó Stacey.

-Porque es peligroso- dijo Max –Bobby ya pagó las consecuencias-

-¿Bobby?, pero si él desapareció hace poco-

-Lo sabemos… lo sabemos- dijo P.J. cabizbajo.

-Un segundo, ¿no me están tratando de decir que la cosa que se llevó a Roxanne también se llevó a Bobby?-

-Exacto-

Los dos amigos le contaron toda la historia a Stacey, quien como era de esperarse no pareció creerles al principio pero una parte de ella sabía que ellos decían la verdad.

-Saben, si esto me lo hubieran dicho hace 10 minutos habría pensado que estaban locos… pero sé lo que vi y creo que sería muy necia si no les creyera- dijo Stacey al fin.

-¿En serio?- preguntó P.J. feliz de que no lo tacharan como un mentiroso.

-Claro, admito que es una historia un tanto absurda. Sin embargo yo misma vi a ese tal Raldón- siguió Stacey -¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer?-

-Tu nada, no quiero que más personas salgan perjudicadas por mi causa- dijo Max.

-Roxanne es mi amiga y quiero ayudar a rescatarla. Además ustedes también son mis amigos y no voy a dejarlos solos en esto- dijo Stacey.

-No sabes en lo que te estás metiendo- dijo P.J.

-Entiendo que es peligroso, pero me sentiría terriblemente mal si me quedara con los brazos cruzados mirando como ustedes se arriesgan solos- dijo la muchacha.

-Por favor no insistas-

-No hay nada que puedan hacer para convencerme de lo contrario… además descuiden, sé cuidarme sola-

Finalmente los dos amigos se dieron por vencidos tratando de convencer a Stacey de que se mantuviera al margen. Sabían que ahora que conocía la verdad no iba a echarse para atrás por nada del mundo, no les quedaba otra más que aceptarla.

-De acuerdo, no me gusta la idea pero puedes acompañarnos- dijo Max.

-Grandioso- contestó ella.

-Ahora creo que debemos regresar a casa, no quiero descuidar a papá- dijo el chico Goof.

-Buena idea, seguramente Raldón atacará ahí muy pronto- lo apoyó P.J.

-Solo espero que aún no haya hecho nada malo- comentó Max dirigiéndose a la salida de la escuela de natación.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de la familia Goof, Goofy se encontraba preparando todo para la cena esperando a que su hijo llegara. El adulto conocía las costumbres de su muchacho y sabía que no tardaría en regresar al hogar. Se sentía realmente feliz a esas horas pues era el momento de pasar tiempo con él. Cabe mencionar que por la escuela de Max y el trabajo de Goofy, ya casi no tenían tiempo para pasar juntos y eso podía llegar a ser bastante tedioso.

Goofy hacía lo posible por aprovechar al máximo el tiempo de calidad que le era posible pasar con su hijo y por esta razón ahora se encontraba laborando arduamente para el momento de su llegada, no obstante quien estaba a punto de arribar no era su hijo.

Mientras preparaba las malteadas de chocolate que tanto les gustaba disfrutar, Goofy escuchó pasos en la parte de arriba de la casa. Para ser más precisos en la habitación de Max.

-Qué extraño- pensó –No sabía que Maxie estaba aquí-

Goofy se dirigió al piso de arriba preguntándose si en verdad sería tan despistado como para no haberse dado cuenta de que Max seguía en casa. Aunque por un lado le molestaba la posibilidad de que la edad lo estuviera afectando en ese aspecto, se sentía feliz de tener a su hijo sano y salvo en casa.

Una vez frente a la puerta del cuarto decidió dar un par de golpecitos para anunciar su llegada, a Max no le gustaba que entraran sin avisar.

-Maxie, ¿estás ahí?, la cena está servida- dijo Goofy mas no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

Volvió a llamar entonces con el mismo resultado.

-¿Hijo?, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Goofy –Si no contestas me temo que voy a tener que entrar, ya estás advertido-

Nuevamente nadie contestó mas el sonido de pasos adentro y de una tenue respiración cerca de la entrada le indicó que efectivamente había alguien del otro lado de la puerta.

Goofy comenzó a abrir la puerta y se asomó por la entrada. La luz estaba a pagada y solamente se podía percibir un pequeño rincón de la habitación iluminado por la débil luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana. En ese rincón había una figura acurrucada en posición fetal, cosa que a Goofy le preocupó.

-Max, ¿estás bien?, ¿te duele algo?- preguntó el adulto creyendo que se trataba de Max sufriendo por algo.

Estaba por acercarse más cuando escuchó que alguien entraba a la casa, esto lo hizo entrar en la confusión pero aún más cuando escuchó la voz de su hijo llamándolo desde abajo.

-Papá, ya llegué, necesito hablar contigo- dijo Max.

Goofy se quedó pasmado, si Max estaba abajo entonces… ¿Quién era el que estaba frente a él?

Lentamente volteó a ver a la persona que estaba acostada en el suelo y entonces descubrió que no se trataba de ninguna persona, ni siquiera era un animal, era un ser verdaderamente monstruoso que lo miraba con odio y comenzaba a caminar hacia él.

Goofy retrocedió sin poder hablar por el miedo, entonces descubrió que toda la habitación estaba llena de seres horrendos que por lo visto planeaban atacarlo. En ese momento una figura grande y peluda se incorporó frente a él, era Raldón.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- preguntó Goofy al vacío.

En el piso de abajo, Max, P.J. y Stacey lograron escuchar el grito de terror de Goofy. Max corrió escaleras arriba sin pensarlo dos veces justo a tiempo para ver a su padre forcejeando en el suelo mientras era atacado por unas criaturas horrendas que reconoció como los seres virtuales que ayudaban a Raldón en el juego. El villano había invocado a sus legiones para atacar.

-¡No, déjenlo!- gritó Max a la vez que corría a auxiliar a Goofy.

Lamentablemente, Max no logró llegar a su padre, puesto que una enorme garra salió de la nada y lo golpeó sin piedad arrojándolo a unos cuantos metros de distancia. El chico Goof quedó bastante adolorido por el fuerte golpe y por las heridas que le habían provocado las garras al clavársele.

Max levantó la mirada y vio a Raldón interponiéndose en su camino mientras sonreía con maldad.

-Ahora sí, Goof, es hora de que tu y tu padre paguen la deuda que tienen conmigo, jajajaja- rió el monstruo mientras Max lo miraba lleno de terror.

Continuará………

Espero que les haya parecido bien. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, ya el siguiente capítulo será el ultimo, nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola, finalmente les traigo el ultimo capítulo de este fanfic. Estoy super feliz por la aceptación que tuvo esta historia que, si les soy sincero, fui escribiendo sin tener nada previamente planeado, lo hice a ver que salía. Les quiero agradecer y dedicar esta historia a:

**TheCursedPrincess91**

**Marii-Cullen**

Por haber leído esta historia y haberme apoyado con sus reviews. Sin mas por el momento me despido esperando que el final les guste. Nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan.

Juegos de Video

Capítulo 10: Game Over

-¡Max!- gritaban al unísono P.J. y Stacey mientras veían a su amigo siendo derribado por la gigantesca figura de Raldón. Max se encontraba sumamente adolorido por el golpe y por las heridas que le habían producido las garras del monstruo. Su camisa ahora estaba rasgada y en su pecho se podían percibir algunas líneas rojas de los rasguños.

-¡Deja en paz a mi papá!- le gritaba Max a Raldón mirándolo con furia pero no logrando imponer nada.

-¿Quién me va a obligar?, ¿tu?- preguntó Raldón sarcástico.

-No me obligues a lastimarte- dijo el chico Goof en un vano intento por parecer peligroso.

Para su enrome frustración, Raldón soltó una risotada junto con las otras criaturas que apresaban a Goofy. Se sentía como un verdadero tonto al haber pensado que eso lo iba a intimidar.

-Mocoso estúpido, nadie puede hacerme daño. ¿Cómo podrías tu, un insecto insignificante, detenerme?- dijo el monstruo.

-Tal vez no, pero al menos puedo intentar salvar a mi padre de un esperpento como tu- lo retó.

-Mejor mide tus palabras, enano, no te recomiendo que me hagas enojar- dijo Raldón.

-Sí, Max, no empeores las cosas- le dijo P.J. a su amigo preocupado por lo que pudiera ocurrir.

-¡No me voy a calmar hasta que dejes a papá!, ¡tu problema no es con él!- gritó Max sacando valor de quien sabe dónde.

-Si está en esta situación es por tu culpa, tú me invocaste- siguió Raldón.

-Por eso no tienes que hacerle nada a él, en todo caso es conmigo con quien debes ajustar cuentas-

-Eso hago, te haré sufrir viendo como pierdes a tus seres queridos-

-¡Eres un cobarde!-

¡¿Qué has dicho?!- gritó Raldón enfurecido por lo que acababa de escuchar.

El monstruo no resistió y le asestó al joven Goof un golpe tan fuerte que lo arrojó escaleras abajo ante la mirada aterrorizada de Goofy, P.J. y Stacey. Max rodó hasta la planta baja cada vez más lastimado por los ataques de su adversario, ahora un poco de sangre brotaba por su boca y un moretón había aparecido en el lugar donde había recibido el golpe.

-¡Max!, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Stacey corriendo escaleras abajo para ayudarlo.

P.J. también corrió hacia él y juntos lo ayudaron a levantarse.

-¡Estás demente!, ¡si sigues insultándolo solo vas a lograr que te ataque más!- dijo P.J.

-Esa es la idea- respondió el muchacho.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron sus dos amigos confundidos.

-Si logro atraer la atención de Raldón y de los otros monstruos seguramente dejará a papá y podrá escapar- explicó Max.

-La idea no es mala pero… ¿y tú?, ¿Qué pasará contigo?- preguntó Stacey.

Max guardó silencio por unos segundos sin atreverse a mirarlos a los ojos.

-No se preocupen por mí, solo asegúrense de que papá esté bien- contestó finalmente.

-No, Max. Dinos que te va a pasar a ti- lo obligó P.J.

-Supongo que nada que no merezca por haber traído a Raldón a nuestro mundo- dijo Max.

Max, creo que entiendo lo que quieres decir y no me gusta para nada ese plan- dijo P.J.

-Es lo único que se me ocurre-

-Pues más vale que se te ocurra otra cosa. No te vamos a dejar solo con Raldón-

-Ustedes no tienen por qué pagar por mis errores- alegó Max.

-¡Pero si lo sigues enfrentando te va a matar!- insistió P.J.

-¡Ya lo sé!- dijo Max un poco enojado, pero no con sus amigos, de hecho estaba triste –Se que no tengo oportunidad contra él, pero tal vez si dejo que cumpla su venganza podré salvarlos a ustedes-

-¿Entonces es eso?, ¿te vas a dejar vencer?, ¿vas a sacrificarte así nada más?- preguntó Stacey molesta.

-Lo único que lo detendrá es eso, no hay otra salida. Lo único que les pido es que papá no se dé cuenta del plan hasta que… ya saben, todo termine- dijo Max con la voz entrecortada.

-No puedes rendirte, Max. Roxanne te necesita- dijo Stacey.

-Ni siquiera sabemos si ella aún está con vida. Ese demonio se la llevó y todo fue por mi culpa, también a Bobby. Ya ha causado mucho daño por mi causa y es hora de que me responsabilice de mis actos- dijo Max decidido y comenzando a subir las escaleras dispuesto a enfrentar a Raldón, costara lo que costara.

-¡No, amigo, espera!- intentó detenerlo P.J. pero fue inútil, el chico Goof ya se encontraba a medio camino hacia su enemigo.

Raldón por su parte miraba a su joven presa usando todas sus fuerzas para mantenerse en pie ante él a pesar de lo mucho que lo había herido. Goofy detrás de él miraba horrorizado como su hijo parecía haber perdido el juicio por querer seguir enfrentándolo.

-Maxie, vete de aquí, te van a lastimar estos monstruos- decía Goofy siendo completamente ignorado por su hijo.

-Debo admitirlo, niño. Eres el primero que no sale huyendo ante mí- dijo Raldón.

Max no respondió, no tenía nada que decir, ese pequeño cumplido del monstruo no lo iba a salvar de su destino después de todo. En cierto modo se sentía bien de haberse ganado un poco de respeto por parte de su enemigo, pero al fin de cuentas no le serviría de nada. Para ser sinceros ni siquiera sabía que hacer ahora, solamente pensaba en seguir soportando su castigo hasta que Goofy tuviera la oportunidad de escapar.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos, Max no resistió mas la tentación y finalmente terminó haciendo contacto visual con su padre. Goofy se sentía muy mal, podía ver en los ojos de Max que la esperanza había muerto en él y comenzaba a alarmarse por imaginar lo que su hijo estaba planeando. Una lágrima resbalando del ojo del chico fue lo que confirmó sus sospechas.

-No, Max, no lo hagas- susurró Goofy.

Raldón pudo escuchar esto último y luego de percibir la mirada de Max también dedujo lo que estaba pasando por la mente de su víctima. Entonces comenzó a reír por lo bajo.

-Ahora lo entiendo todo, tú no estás huyendo por qué no planeas escapar, aunque por lo que veo tampoco piensas pelear y mucho menos ganar- dijo el villano –Solo quieres darle tiempo a tu padre, ¿no es así?-

Max solo asintió levemente.

-¿Sabes?, lo repito, eres el primero que soporta la tensión. No eres tan enclenque después de todo, de hecho admiro tu valor. Por desgracia para ti la maldición no puede detenerse-

Max ahora miraba a Raldón a los ojos.

-Bueno, no es que no pueda detenerse, mas bien no me da la gana de detenerla, jejeje. Ser malo es demasiado divertido como para dejarlo, y créeme que nadie te va a salvar. Aunque supongo que tu coraje merece su premio, creo que por esta vez podré cumplir un último deseo a mi victima- dijo Raldón al momento que hacía una señal con su garra derecha y al instante todos sus sirvientes se esfumaron dejando libre a Goofy.

-Tu hijo te ha salvado, Goof- le dijo Raldón a Goofy –Puedes irte ahora-

-No sin Maxie- alegó Goofy.

-No te estoy pidiendo tu autorización, te estoy ordenando que te largues. Tu hijo es mío- dijo el monstruo.

-Por supuesto que no- dijo Goofy molesto –Y no me voy a ir y abandonarlo a su suerte-

-Bien, quédate si quieres. Pero no te quejes cuando veas el cadáver ensangrentado del chico tirado en el suelo- respondió Raldón con crueldad mientras se preparaba para abalanzarse sobre Max.

El muchacho solo cerró los ojos fuertemente y apretó los puños esperando el momento final. Sabía que estaba haciendo sufrir mucho a su padre con su actitud pero no encontraba otra salida. Pudo escuchar el rugido de Raldón justo antes de correr hacia él y el grito de Goofy exclamando su nombre. Solo quería que todo acabara, que Raldón atacar sus puntos vitales y que el final fuera lo menos doloroso posible.

Entonces los gritos de Goofy fueron reemplazados por los gritos de Raldón. No eran rugidos de ataque, más bien gemidos de terror. Max abrió los ojos y se sobresaltó al descubrir que el monstruo estaba a escasos centímetros de él, mas no parecía querer atacarlo. Era como si algo le doliera, como si una terrible jaqueca lo estuviera atosigando. En ese momento del cuerpo de Raldón comenzó a brotar humo negro.

-¡¿Qué está ocurriendo?!- exclamó Raldón asustado y confundido.

Goofy aprovechó ese instante para correr al lado de Max y abrasarlo con fuerza para protegerlo, aunque no sabía de que, por una extraña razón Raldón se estaba evaporando en el aire.

-¡No!, ¡No!, ¡Esto no puede ser!- gritaba el monstruo -¡Noooooooooo!-

Segundos después Raldón se había convertido en un enorme esqueleto que segundos más tarde eran solo un montón de polvo en el suelo. Sin saber cómo ni porque, estaban a salvo. Raldón ahora no era más que un hecho del pasado.

-Maxie- exclamó Goofy abrasando aún más a su hijo feliz de que todo hubiera terminado bien.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó Max.

-No lo sé, pero no importa ya- dijo Goofy –Lo único que interesa es que ya estás bien-

P.J. y Stacey llegaron junto a ellos sumamente aliviados.

-¿Lo vencieron?- preguntó Stacey.

-Eso parece… ¿pero por qué?- contestó P.J.

En eso escucharon una voz muy familiar para ellos justo detrás suyo, era la voz de Roxanne.

-Lo derrotaron por que acabaron con la fuente de su poder- dijo Roxanne.

Todos voltearon y se alegraron mucho al ver a Roxanne, a Bobby y a todos aquellos que Raldón había capturado, ahora libres. Bobby sostenía en sus manos el cartucho partido en dos del juego "El Imperio Demoniaco".

-¡Roxanne!, ¡Bobby!- exclamaron al unísono.

-Bien Max, lo lograste- dijo Bobby.

-Pero si no hice nada, de hecho me había resignado a que ese monstruo me eliminara- dijo Max sin entender que estaba ocurriendo.

-Claro que lo hiciste, preferiste sacrificarte a seguir con su juego de maldad- dijo Roxanne.

-No lo entiendo-

-Mira, El Imperio Demoniaco es un juego que nadie podía ganar debido a que estamos acostumbrados a usar juegos violentos donde el único objetivo es acabar con todos nuestros enemigos. Raldón se alimentaba de los deseos de destrucción de la gente y por consiguiente si alguien trataba de acabar con él solo lo estaría haciendo más fuerte- explicó Bobby.

-En cambio tu le diste más importancia a proteger a los demás incluso si eso significaba que te mataran. Raldón jamás esperó esto y por eso se creía invencible, lo que nunca se imaginó fue que esa era la calve para detenerlo. Aquí está la prueba- dijo Roxanne mostrándole a Max el juego roto.

-Y ahora todo el mal que ese demonio causó ha desaparecido junto con él- dijo uno de los que acababan de liberarse también.

-Genial- dijo Max sintiéndose muy feliz porque todo hubiera salido bien y por haber recuperado a los amigos que ya creía perdidos.

Las semanas pasaron y poco a poco todo volvió a la normalidad. Los muchachos regresaron a su vida cotidiana y su relación era más estrecha que nunca. Al final era como si nada hubiera ocurrido en verdad.

Un día, viernes para ser exactos, nuevamente se encontraban Max y compañía contentos por la gran tarde de diversión que les esperaba. Ahora se encaminaban a un nuevo local de DVD´s que acababa de establecerse a unas calles de la escuela.

-¿Y bien?, ¿Qué tipo de película vamos a rentar?- preguntaba Max.

-No lo sé, aunque ahora que lo menciones. He escuchado rumores de una película que tal vez nos interesaría- comentó Bobby.

-¿Qué es muy buena?- preguntó Max.

-No tanto, pero dicen que si la vez una maldición caerá sobre ti- siguió su amigo.

-Bobby, no empieces. Ya pasamos por esto una vez, ¿recuerdas?-

-Cierto, pero ese era un juego. Además, ¿Qué posibilidad hay de que se repita?- se defendió Bobby.

-Supongo que tienes razón, ¡probemos!- saltó Max.

-Oigan, creo que no deberíamos- dijo P.J.

-No seas miedoso, no va a pasar nada- dijo Max.

Y así los tres amigos fueron a la famosa tienda de DVD´s, seguros de que esta vez nada malo iba a ocurrir. No había posibilidad… ¿o sí?

FIN


End file.
